This specification relates to generating compact representations of high-dimensional data.
In order to efficiently operate on high-dimensional data items, many systems generate a compact representation of the data items. For example, some systems represent high-dimensional data using binary codes, i.e., generate binary embeddings of the high-dimensional data items. The binary embeddings can then be used to represent the high-dimensional data items in retrieval or other data processing tasks.